


An Apology

by XQR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chocolate, Food, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Beerus wants to apologise to Whis for messing up the kitchen. Unfortunately there isn't much he can offer an angel that does everything for him, except a good time.





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This fic feeds off my previous one (Hold on to Me) but, like the DB films and series have no proper continuity, this fic doesn’t have the precise continuity of the previous fic.

Whis was still mad about the mess, even though it had all been cleaned now. Beerus had invited the Supreme Kai round to bond, and his choice of activity had been to attempt baking a cake together. A pair of hapless cooks trying to navigate their way through Whis’s orderly and immaculately clean kitchen. It was the one room Beerus promised not to touch things in – unless it was a trip to the fridge for something that required no preparation. Yet after so long, he had forgotten the last time he’d tried to make something himself and something possessed him to suggest making a cake to the Supreme Kai. Unfortunately for Whis, he hadn’t been there to veto the idea.

Beerus slinked into the room where Whis was sitting and nudged against his shoulder the way a cat would.

 “I’m sorry,” Beerus mumbled, not used to having to apologise sincerely. “Are you still mad?”

Whis closed the book he’d been reading and folded his arms. “I’ve only just finished cleaning _your_ mess. Of course I’m still mad. You could have at least washed up while it was baking.”

It was a very valid point, and no doubt Whis didn’t care to hear about how he had a much better time cuddling up to the kai while they waited. “You’re right,” Beerus said, pulling at Whis’s arm so he could take his hand. “We were going to do it all together once the cake was done.”

Whis shot him a look of disbelief. “ _Of course_ you were.”

Beerus brushed his thumb gently over the back of Whis’s hand. “Let me cheer you up and say sorry.”

 “No. I know how this goes. I’m not being nice to you today.”

 “I didn’t say anything about _me._ Of course, if you were feeling generous…”

Whis pulled his hand away. “There it is! I think I’ll just take a trip somewhere to forget about all this.”

 “No, Whiiiis, please.”

 “I don’t see why you’re being like this. Wouldn’t you rather I left?” He stood up and Beerus held onto him.

 “No…I need you to forgive me, not just fuck off and pretend nothing happened.”

 “Since when did that matter to you?”

 “Because you’re my best friend.” Did he really just say that? It sounded so incredibly cheesy. “And when you fall out with a friend you make it up to them, rather than brushing it under the carpet, right?”

 “Sounds like you’ve learned a thing or two from the Earthlings.”

 “So come on, let me do something for you. Anything. I just offered pleasure because I know it’s something I _can_ do for you.”

Whis sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay. As for your offer… I can’t think of much else you can do for me. You can’t cook, and you can’t even go to Earth and pick me up something good without my assistance.”

 “I could call on Goku or Shin for their instant transmission.”

 “Right, and who has the means to contact them?”

 “…Sometimes I think I’m _far_ too reliant on you.”

 “That’s why I exist.”

 “So…?” Beerus took Whis’s hand once more and began to lead him down the corridor. There was no resistance, so he took it as acceptance of the offer.

 “Not your room,” Whis said. “Your bed is hardly what I consider comfortable.” He began to lead Beerus down another corridor, to a room Beerus had only been in on a few rare occasions.

Of course Whis had a room to call his own, not that he used it much. Still, it looked more lived in than expected as Whis collected trinkets from planets he visited while Beerus was taking decade-long naps. The furniture was also a mish-mash of things from various planets scattered across the galaxy. Beerus felt he had stepped into a strange antique store, except it was all orderly and somehow most things seemed to fit the aesthetic Whis was going for. Everything seemed to have its own unique elegance, and many things were blue or purple.

The bed was square with curtains, and the mattress seemed to be the whole base of it. Beerus climbed on and felt as if he was on a giant marshmallow because it was so soft. “What the hell is this?” he muttered to himself.

 “Isn’t it great? You can just sink into it.”

 “No, I hate it. It’s not stable enough. I feel like it’s going to be hard to get up.”

Whis pointed his staff at it and suddenly it began to firm up, almost as if it was being cooked right under him. “It that better?”

 “Much. It would have been difficult to do anything on a surface that soft.” He pulled Whis down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Now, what do you have hidden in here? Or will I have to go and get something?”

 “Check the top drawer over there.”

Beerus opened it and found a jewel encrusted box inside. “This?” With a nod from Whis he opened it and found small balls wrapped in a variety of coloured foils. He brought the box to the bed and unwrapped one. It was white chocolate. Carefully he placed it in Whis’s mouth and got a moan in return.

 “I love the lemon ones,” Whis said.

Beerus looked back into the box. There were only a few more yellow ones. Maybe he’d try a blue one next. He wanted to try them too.

 “None for you,” Whis said, as if reading his mind. “I keep these for very special occasions.”

 “This is a special occasion is it?”

 “Not really, but I thought you could use some help. You’d be here forever otherwise. Save the purple one for last.”

Beerus ran a hand through Whis’s hair as he proceeded with the blue one, which Whis informed him was hazelnut. He trailed his hand down Whis’s jaw, using his nails lightly against blue flesh.

 “You’ve got too many layers on,” Beerus whispered. He began to loosen the sash around his waist. He hated undressing Whis. The whole outfit was far too unwieldy in his opinion, and it always felt odd when the clothing phased through his halo as if he shouldn’t be doing it.

Whis helped him out, knowing Beerus was apprehensive about it, but also because he knew Beerus could get into a real tangle trying to lift his robe over his head.

With that out of the way, Beerus settled next to the angel, swirling a finger over his chest, drawing patterns, sometimes words. “Is this one strawberry?” Beerus unwrapped the red ball.

Whis nodded and slowly sucked on it, making it last as long as possible until the chocolate melted away and the strawberry filling filled his mouth. “Divine!”

Beerus began to lay a trail a kisses on Whis’s body, starting at his waistband and moving up to his neck where he paused to lick one of Whis’s more sensitive areas. Then he moved to bump his nose against Whis’s.

 “Last one.” He picked up the purple one and gazed at it curiously. It was a light brown, too light to be milk chocolate.

Whis opened his mouth in anticipation and Beerus placed it on his tongue. He took a long time over this one, making pleasurable sounds with his eyes closed, fully focused on enjoying it. Beerus continued to run his nails over Whis’s skin, waiting for him to finish before asking what the best one was.

 “Praline. A praline within a praline shell. Absolutely gorgeous.” Beerus was jealous not to be offered one. He put the lid back on the box and placed it on the nearest surface.

Gently he turned Whis to lie on his stomach and then straddled his hips. Starting with his shoulders, Beerus began to massage Whis. He was an expert at kneading the muscles in the angel’s back, having learnt over many years how much force to apply to different areas. The way in which he should brush the skin, and how long to linger in each area, it was all part of the art. The sound of Whis breathing deeply filled the room, and Beerus was suddenly aware of how quiet it was in there.

 “No, keep going between the shoulder blades a bit more,” Whis said. That was his favourite bit, and he let out a pleased hum as Beerus continued his ministrations. Beerus believed that Whis would have him continue massaging him there all day, so after a few more minutes he began to move down his back once more. Nails brushed down his sides, sending a shiver down his spine.

By now Whis certainly had had his fill, but there was no reason to stop. The angel didn’t have the capacity to hit a peak of pleasure and so never asked Beerus to stop. It was a lot easier when Beerus was physically involved so there was an established end point. He continued to massage Whis all the way down, enjoying massaging his ass in particular, before moving down to his still clothed legs.

When he was done he placed a kiss between Whis’s shoulder blades before lying on top of him and whispering in his ear, “How was that?”

 “Quite enjoyable.”

 “Only ‘quite?’ Perhaps you missed having more of me touching you?”

 “I have no regrets in making you serve your punishment. In fact, it was quite nice to think that this was all about _me_ for once.”

 “Have I earned your forgiveness?”

Whis hummed. “I suppose I can’t stay mad like this. I feel quite wonderful right now thanks to you.”

 “Good.” Beerus kissed his neck again, then let out a yawn. “It’s been a long day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 “Are you leaving?” Whis asked as Beerus began to move. “Stay if you wish.”

Beerus threw off his gold arm bands and chest regalia before snuggling up to Whis again. “Don’t mind if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what else I expected tbh. But I mean, technically it wasn’t nsfw but when I started writing it was meant to be??


End file.
